¿Conoces a Pin Pon?
by C.paz
Summary: A Logan no le gustan los niños, pero por esa noche será la niñera de los gemelos Lehnsherr. No podía ser tan difícil ¿O sí?. Este fic participa del Calendario de Adviento del foro Groovy Mutations. Día 2. Galletas de Jengibre.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos aún pertenecen a Fox y Marvel, así que no, nada es mío.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el _**Calendario de Adviento**_ del foro de X-Men _**Groovy Mutation**_ , consta de un fic diario con motivo de Navidad, hasta el día 25, está entretenido.

 **Nota 2:** Es un AU escrito a las 2am con una sobredosis de azúcar.

#GroovyMutations

#NavidadesMutantes

Día 2. Galleta de jengibre.

.

 _ **¿Conoces a Pin Pon?**_

.

Todo el mundo sabe que Logan no es la persona idónea para estar a cargo de niños: partiendo porque para él solo son unos malditos mocosos ruidosos, y bueno, porque Logan fuma peor que un camionero estresado. Logan es una persona muy tosca, mucho, demasiado. Es alguien sin tacto para hablar y muchas veces es agresivo al reaccionar. Es de las personas que prefieren el silencio y tranquilidad que le da la soledad. Pero nadie puede negar que Logan es un excelente amigo.

Ese día, Charles y Erik saldrían a una cita por su aniversario, y ambos llevaban casi media hora dándole instrucciones para cuidar a los gemelos. Logan no creía que fuera necesario, es decir, él pretendía darles de comer, ponerles una película y dejarlos durmiendo en el sofá hasta que llegaran sus padres. Tenían seis años ¿Qué tan complicado podría ser?

Cuando la pareja se fue, y los niños se vieron libres de sus padres. El caos llegó.

-¡Tío Logan! ¡Tío Logan!-. Gritaron a coro los pequeños.

-¿Qué pasa, mocosos?

-¡Queremos jugar!

-¡No, veamos una película!

-¡Sí, película!

-¿Cuál quieren ver?

Los gemelos se miraron un segundo antes de responder al unísono. -¡ _Toy Story_!

Y el buen tío Logan les puso la bendita película del vaquero y el otro juguete que no sabía que era juguete. No podía creer que en verdad todo fuera tan sencillo y acorde a su plan. La felicidad le duró hasta que vio que solo eran las siete de la tarde.

-Tío Logan, ¿Podemos cenar viendo la película?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-¡Puré de patatas con salchichas de pulpo!

-¡No, spaghetti!

¿Cómo era posible que el par de enanos pudieran concentrarse tanto en la película mientras hablaban hasta por los codos? Eso era algo que Logan nunca entenderían. De seguro la habían visto cientos de veces. ¡Dios! En serio que no tenía pasta de niñera, pero les debía un favor a los Lehnsherr-Xavier, y eran sus amigos, así que al diablo.

Ganó la idea de Wanda, porque spaghetti con salsa era una de las pocas comidas que le quedaban comestibles, y no pretendía envenenar a los niños. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la película estaba terminando, y Peter pidió ver _Shrek_ , así que Logan les puso la película del ogro y el insufrible burro. No había visto la película antes, pero nunca admitirá que la disfrutó como niño, primero dejaría que le pusieran metal en los huesos.

-¡Capas! ¡Las cebollas tienen capas, los ogros también!

…

-¿Conoces a Pin Pon?

Logan cree que nunca se terminará de impresionar de que los gemelos se sepan todos, TODOS, los diálogos de la película.

-Chicos, Charles dejó galletas ¿Las quieren como postre?

-¡Sí!

-¡Yey!

El adulto se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de las masas dulces. Cuando las encontró, alzó una ceja y se preguntó cuál podría ser la reacción de los niños.

-Tomen.

No habían despegado la vista en toda la película, ni siquiera para comer; pero cuando vieron las galletas, Wanda pegó un agudísimo grito y Peter abrió sus ojos al máximo.

-¡Tío!-. Gritó espantada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, anciano?!

La ceja de Logan se alzó tanto que casi se pierde en su cabello.

-Tío Logan, no puedo comer esta galleta.

-¿Por qué no, Wanda?

-Es un hombre de jengibre, como el de la película.

-Le gusta ver Pin Pon ¡Y tiene botones!

-Sí, no me lo comeré. Me da pena.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla ante la tierna reacción de los niños. Si es sincero consigo mismo, Logan jamás volverá a comer una galleta de jengibre en su vida, porque es su personaje favorito de la película.

A eso de las diez y media, los chicos estaban quedándose dormidos en el sofá. Se veían tan tiernos tomados de la mano, que meditó dejarlos ahí hasta que llegaran los tórtolos de su cita, pero supuso que Erik lo mataría si hacía eso.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó a ambos en brazo y los llevó a la habitación que compartían. Los ayudó a ponerse el pijama y los arropó. Wanda pidió un cuento para dormir; cuento que Logan contó a regañadientes y que ninguno de los niños oyó completo.

Sentado a los pies de la cama de Peter, fue que lo encontraron Charles y Erik. Logan salió en silencio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

-Serías un gran padre, Logan.

-Mejor cállate, Lehnsherr. Ah, por cierto, Charles, tus mocosos decidieron que nunca más comerán galletas de jengibre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque a las galletas les gusta Pin Pon.

-No entiendo.

-Pregúntales mañana, yo me largo.

Como el grosero y rudo hombre que siempre ha sido, se fue sin despedirse.

.

xxx

.

Bueno, aquí está el segundo día del reto.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Besitos en la frente a todos.


End file.
